Un ange déchu
by Rin Uzumaki
Summary: La mort d'un ange de lumière et la tristesse d'un certain brun...


Un ange déchu

De gros sanglots s'échappaient en une longue litanie du bureau de Rokudaime, Hokage le sixième. La cérémonie avait été longue, tous ces rituels à accomplir, ses paupières étaient lourdes, le souvenir de son meilleur ami n'avait été que trop présent. Son absence devenait chaque jour plus difficile. Plus dure à supporter. Plus accablante. A peine nommé, juste après avoir reçu le titre du ninja le plus important du village, il s'était précipité dans son bureau pour pouvoir pleurer tout son soul. Il avait trouvé les vieilles bouteilles de saké de sa prédécesseur et avait commencé à boire. Boire pour oublier. Oublier au moins quelques secondes la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus depuis le jour où son cauchemar avait débuté. Un an, une année entière s'était écoulée depuis ce jour. Une année entière de peine, de souffrance et de regards haineux à son encontre. Un an, jour pour jour, que celui qu'il avait aimé plus que tout avait rejoint un monde de ténèbres. Un monde qui lui convenait si peu. Un an que son cœur était mort en même temps que celui de son meilleur ami. Un an, un an que son cœur ne battait plus comme celui des autres humains. Un an… Un an, qu'il ne ressentait plus rien. Rien, excepté la douleur, la seule chose qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Un an, qu'il était mort, celui qu'il aimait bien plus qu'un meilleur ami. Une année qu'il ne pouvait ni contempler ses yeux profondément azur, ni son sourire étincelant. Naruto…

Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il se saisit d'une vielle photo et regarda le cliché. Il murmura :

- J'espère que t'es fier de moi Dobe… J'ai réalisé ton rêve…Je veille sur Sakura, sur tous tes amis et sur ce village que tu appréciais tant. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé de faire…Qu'est ce que je fais moi maintenant hein ? Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, baka. Sans tes yeux bleus, sans ton sourire pour m'encourager à chaque pas, sans ton ombre pour m'accompagner. Je t'aime trop pour ça, et tu le sais, hein, usuratonkashi. Tu ne me le pardonnerais pas si je mourrais maintenant hein ? Si je me suicidais ? Tu fais vraiment chier… Tu me manques…

Les larmes reprirent de plus belle. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Il avait survécut après le massacre de son clan. Et pourtant, depuis la mort de Naruto il ne pensait qu'à une chose, le rejoindre. Il avait été l'être le plus important de sa vie, celui qui comptait le plus. Plus que n'importe qui. Peu importait sa famille, la seule personne qui avait comblé le vide de sa vie était morte à présent, en laissant un encore plus grand. Il avait un gouffre à la place du cœur aujourd'hui et il le savait mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner les rêves, les amis, les demandes, les supplications de Naruto. Il reposa la photo de façon à ne plus la voir. Le voir était bien trop pénible.

La boisson commençait à avoir de l'effet sur le corps de l'Uchiwa. Sa tête le tournait, il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Il appuya sa tête contre son bureau quelques minutes, s'efforçant de retrouver ses esprits. Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, savant très bien où elles l'entrainaient. Il allait revoir ce jour là encore une fois…

*** Flashback ***

La pluie battait les tempes de Sasuke alors qu'il se battait contre son ennemi le plus puissant, son grand frère, Itachi Uchiwa. Ses Sharingans étaient activés et il tentait vainement d'écraser son frère par une illusion, un souvenir, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'atteindre. Itachi riait, personne ne pouvait le vaincre, il était tout puissant. Il faisait revivre à son petit frère la mort de leurs parents encore et encore, avec toujours plus de détails sanglants. Sasuke concentra son chakra dans la paume de sa main, des larmes plein les yeux. Il s'élança, son Chidori dévastant tout sur son passage destructeur, il n'était plus très loin de son but maintenant. Il enfonça son justsu dans une réplique parfaite de son frère. Un clone. Il grogna de mécontentement. Itachi surgit derrière lui. Il esquiva le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Les attaques s'enchainèrent, les unes après les autres, toujours plus rapides, plus dangereuses. Tous deux étaient déterminés à tuer l'autre. Maintes fois Sasuke avait cru atteindre son objectif pour être déçu. Une heure que leur combat durait et son frère était toujours debout. Cette attaque serait sans doute la dernière, ils étaient tous deux à cours de chakra. Un kunai à la main, Itachi fonçait sur lui. Sasuke, les pupilles dilatées, était paralysé. Des souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Les pichenettes, les dîners de famille, les entrainements… Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, pas lui, pas son grand frère, il en était incapable. Il ne le haïssait pas, il souhaitait seulement comprendre son acte. Il ne voulait plus croire qu'il avait fait cela uniquement pour le pouvoir. Il devait y avoir une autre raison. Et si il n'y en avait pas, tant pis il préférait se mentir, c'était plus facile. Il préférait garder l'image d'un frère aimant, attentif à ses moindres besoins. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux couleur sang. Il écarta les bras, il ferma les yeux, prêt à mourir. Il attendit le choc, l'impact de la lame transperçant son cœur. Cela ne vint pas. A la place un liquide brulant coula sur son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il battit des paupières un instant se réhabituant à la luminosité. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit le bouleversa. Un jeune homme, vêtu d'orange, s'était interposé. Sa chevelure blonde était recouverte de sang, il hurlait de douleur alors que l'arme pénétrait plus profondément dans son corps. Ses yeux se voilaient, il eut un sourire quand il aperçut Sasuke. Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol dur. Sasuke le rattrapa de justesse pour que sa tête ne heurte pas le sol. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de laisser une colère colossale l'envahir. Il se tourna vers son frère avec un regain d'énergie. Il se téléporta derrière Itachi et le transperça d'un Chidori en plein cœur en lui chuchotant :

- Tu ne t'en prendras plus à mes amis ! Meurs !

Il courut vers Naruto sans un regard en arrière. Qu'est ce que ce baka faisait là ? S'il était parti c'était pour que Naruto ne soit pas mêlé à ses histoires, que tout cela ne l'atteigne pas, qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela. Beaucoup trop… Une autre des raisons pour lesquelles il était parti rejoindre Orochimaru en quête de pouvoir. Ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, c'était un sentiment beaucoup plus profond, beaucoup plus fort. Un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir profondément enfoui mais qui refaisait surface avec une force inouïe. Il était penché au dessus de son ancien coéquipier et vérifiait que celui-ci respirait encore lorsqu'il l'entendit parler :

- Baka…Même pas capable de battre ton frère sans mon aide…

Sa voix était tremblante, sa respiration faible et les battements de son cœur irréguliers. Sasuke commença un massage cardiaque en criant, en appelant à l'aide. Si on ne faisait rien, Naruto allait mourir et Kyubi qui semblait inconscient. ! Sasuke continuait de hurler espérant que quelqu'un l'entende lorsque son compagnon prit la parole de nouveau :

- Ça ne sert à rien baka, je suis venu tout seul…

- Arrête de parler ça va te fatiguer ! Reste avec moi hein ?

Sasuke continuait n'ayant aucune notion du temps. Il ne servait à rien, il en avait conscience. Naruto était perdu. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Naruto, le fixa puis finit par lâcher :

- Je vais mourir hein ?

Il eut confirmation en regardant Sasuke. Il sourit et continua :

- Sasuke…

Naruto avait de plus en plus de mal à parler mais quand il avait une idée en tête, il n'en démordait pas, il voulait à tout prix lui faire part de quelque chose à Sasuke. Il balbutia :

-Sa… Sasuke… Tu vas retourner à Konoha hein ? Tu vas protéger le village ? J'ai promis à Sakura que je te ramènerais…Je ne peux pas faillir à ma promesse, tu sais, c'est comme ça que je conçois mon nindo. Veilles sur elle, Sasuke tu veux ? Tu vas le faire hein Sasuke ?

Sasuke éclata en sanglots. Le blond perdait peu à peu les couleurs de la vie, ses yeux étaient de moins en moins pétillants. Il hocha la tête et le rassura :

- C'est promis.

Le bond lui offrit un autre sourire. Il ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. Un ange si fragile. Un ange qui aller bientôt rendre son dernier soupir. Un ange déchu. Il essayait à nouveau de parler. Sasuke dut se pencher un peu plus encore pour l'entendre.

- Sa…Sasuke je t'aime… Pas comme un ami… Ça vient du cœur…Je t'aime… Tu comprends ?

Sasuke acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Oui, il comprenait. Il lui susurra un « moi aussi, je t'aime usuratonkashi » avant de crier, plus pour lui-même que pour Naruto :

- POURQUOI ? HEIN ? POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA ESPECE DE BAKA ?

Naruto partit d'un grand rire incontrôlable.

- Héhéhéhé… Mon corps a bougé tout seul…

Sasuke eut un sourire à la fois doux et triste en regardant son bien aimé, se rappelant avoir lui aussi prononcé cette phrase en des temps plus heureux. Il le serra dans ses bras. Ils ne parlèrent plus le silence leur suffisait. Très vite le corps de Naruto devint froid. Il était mort, un sourire étincelant aux lèvres. Sasuke embrassa les lèvres froides et chargea son compagnon sur son dos. Durant tout le trajet des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux. Une seul pensée l'obsédait, Naruto l'aimait, Naruto était mort. Il arriva aux portes du village. Des larmes emplissaient toujours ses yeux habituellement inexpressifs. Il continua d'avancer faisant fit des regards qui se posait sur lui, et sur celui qu'il portait sur son dos. Devant le bureau de l'Hokage il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant. Un cortège s'était formé derrière lui, laissant une distance respectable entre eux. Il entra dans le bâtiment. Il frappa à la porte, puis poussa la poignée. Il se trouvait à présent en face d'une femme blonde, l'air strict, à l'énorme poitrine. Il posa respectueusement Naruto sur un banc installé en face du bureau, puis fixa la femme qui lui faisait face, droit dans les yeux. D'une voix rauque, empreinte de tristesse il murmura comme pour ne pas réveiller Naruto, comme si celui-ci n'était qu'endormi et qu'il ne voulait pas troubler son sommeil :

- Il est mort…

Sa voix se brisa. Il tendit ses poignets.

- Emprisonnez moi, faites ce que vous voulez de moi. J'ai échoué… Je n'ai pas pu le protéger…Itachi l'a… Il l'a…

Il tressaillit, sanglotant.

Tsunade le regarda. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'approcha de Naruto, activa un jutsu médical. Mais rien à faire. L'Uchiwa disait la vérité… Le cœur du blond s'était arrêté… Sa respiration s'était stoppée… Elle lutta un instant pour ne pas pleurer mais les larmes eurent le dessus. Elle prit le jeune brun dans ses bras, impuissante face aux chagrin qui les accablait tous deux. Elle lui chuchota des paroles rassurantes même si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Il se laissait faire, il redevenait le petit garçon perdu qu'il avait été. Il n'était plus un traitre. Juste un petit garçon inconsolable. D'une voix douce elle rompit le silence qui s'était installé :

- A partir d'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus un traitre. A partir de ce jour tu redeviens ninjas de Konoha. Comme ça il sera heureux... Il t'adorait tu sais ?

Elle lui caressait les cheveux, comme aurait fait une mère. Elle comprenait son désespoir, elle ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là, elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir ramené le corps de Naruto. Ses larmes coulaient toujours, tout comme celles de Sasuke. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus pleurer. Tsunade marmonna :

- Il faut prévenir les autres maintenant… L'enterrer…

Elle quitta la pièce, les yeux rougis, Sasuke à sa suite, dans le même état qu'elle.

L'Hokage fit l'annonce de la mort de Naruto sur la grande place de Konoha, les yeux embués de larmes, Sasuke à ses cotés la soutenant essayant de recomposer son visage. Beaucoup de ninja pleurèrent ce jour là, d'autres sautèrent de joie, exultant à l'idée que le démon renard n'était plus. Tsunade annonça que l'enterrement aurait lieu le lendemain. Et sans un mot de plus, elle se retira.

Tsunade prit toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour le jeune Jinchuriki. Elle décida qu'il serait enterré au crépuscule, devant l'arbre le plus majestueux du petit cimetière du village que tout cela aurait l'air d'une grande fête en son honneur que tout le monde sourirait de tristesse. Elle demanda à ce que son nom soit gravé sur la stèle des héros de Konoha.

Le conseil des Sages s'opposa à toutes ces décisions. Pourquoi enterrer Kyubi au village ? Pourquoi ne pas laisser ses restes pourrir au soleil comme un animal ? Pourquoi graver son nom sur la stèle, ce monstre avait failli détruire Konoha, il n'était en rien un héros ?!

Sasuke présent à la réunion, s'était élancé sur l'homme qui avait osé injurier celui qui resterait à jamais l'homme de sa vie, un kunai posé sur sa gorge, ses Sharingans allumés. D'un regard Tsunade l'avait empêché de commettre une erreur regrettable.

Elle avait eut beau supplier le conseil, assurer que Naruto et Kyubi ne formait pas le même être, que Naruto avait sauvé Konoha mainte fois, ils n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Naruto ne serrait pas enterré au village. Point final. Elle obtint tout de même la permission de l'enterrer ailleurs. Sans un mot, juste un regard, Sasuke partit à la recherche de l'endroit parfait. Après une journée de recherches interminables, il le trouva enfin.

C'était là. La Vallée de la Fin. Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ? Le lieu où par tous les moyens Naruto avait essayé de le ramener. Le lieu où tout avait commencé. C'était ici que non pas un, mais deux combats titanesques s'étaient déroulés. Le leur, et celui du premier Hokage. Ici que par deux fois, la magnifique cascade avait été défigurée par des attaques puissantes. Ici le grand Naruto Uzumaki serait enterré.

La rivière s'étendait à perte de vue, elle paraissait couler sans fin. A son pied, un arbre centenaire dont les feuilles étaient teintées d'orange semblait attendre. Attendre que Sasuke prenne une décision. Qu'il parte enfin et enterre Naruto dans leur petit paradis. L'arbre était beau, majestueux, orange. Orange. Ce simple mot résumait tout. Il était parfait. Parfait pour accueillir la dépouille de Naruto. Là il reposerait en paix. Rien, jamais, ne pourrais venir perturber le calme de cet endroit. Juste les oiseaux, et les animaux. Sasuke y veillerait personnellement.

Il respira un grand coup, s'assit contre de l'arbre qui semblait l'encourager. Il n'avait pas dormi ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Il savait que bientôt il devrait se relever. Faire face. Remettre son masque. Avoir un visage impassible. Comme si rien ne s'était passé comme s'il était toujours là. Il ne pourrait pas montrer sa douleur. Il ne le méritait pas. Naruto était mort par sa faute. Uniquement sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du partir. Il aurait du rester, le protéger. Faire en sorte qu'il n'arrive rien à son rayon de soleil, son ange. Le sien. Les larmes remontaient. Dans sa tête, il revoyait tous les événements, tous les moments qu'il avait eut la chance de passer avec son équipe. L'équipe 7. Naruto… Toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers ce même point… Désormais, il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Des larmes brulantes… Brulante de tristesse, d'un désespoir à peine contenu. Des larmes qui lui faisaient si mal… Il aurait du… Oui il aurait du mourir à sa place… S'il n'avait pas été si stupide… A quoi bon ressasser le passé ? Ce qui était fait était fait… Naruto était mort… Jamais plus il ne reverrait sa chevelure blonde brillante soyeuse… Aujourd'hui celle-ci était poisseuse, couverte de sang… Jamais plus il ne reverrait ses yeux emplis de courage, d'espoir, de force et de détermination… Ceux-ci étaient clos et le resteraient pour toujours. Son sourire… celui là il pourrait le contempler une dernière fois… Même s'il semblait moins éclatant, même s'il avait perdu toute sa joie de vivre.

Sasuke tenta de se ressaisir. Il secoua sa tête plusieurs fois, comme pour chasser les mauvaises pensées et se releva. Sur le trajet du retour il s'appliqua à faire disparaitre toutes traces de larmes sur son visage pale. La seule chose qui pourrait témoigné contre lui ce serait ses yeux rougis de peine, des yeux où l'espoir semblait s'être volatilisé. Il courut, courut, courut…. De toute sa rapidité… Pour penser à autre chose… Il trébuchait souvent mais il se relevait bien vite, car dés qu'il s'arrêtait l'image de Naruto s'imposait dans son esprit. Quand il courrait, elle était moins présente… Il la ressentait moins la douleur… Celle qui vient, et qui s'insinue en vous comme un poison, la souffrance d'avoir perdu un être cher. Ses jambes nues étaient en sang ce mal physique lui faisait un bien fou. Cela l'empêchait de réfléchir à son futur, son avenir sans lui.

Il approchait. Au loin, il pouvait distinguer les contours encore flou de Konoha. Konoha… Ce village… L'héritage de biens des générations… Des souvenirs de l'Académie l'assaillir…

« Chaque habitant de ce village, est une feuille du grand arbre de Konoha. Chaque vie est précieuse, chaque génération compte, toutes les personnes qui vivent ici sont ma famille… Ma raison de vivre. Je me battrais pour défendre ce village, même si pour sauver des vies je dois y laisser la mienne. Pour la flamme de la volonté que chaque habitant possède en lui je serais prêt à faire n'importe quoi ! »

Des paroles qu'avaient un jour prononcées le troisième Hokage… Des paroles dont il comprenait le sens aujourd'hui… Naruto lui avait légué ce village…Il l'avait supplié de le protéger, envers et contre tout. Etait-il assez fort pour cela ? Non. Surement pas.

Il se sentait sombrer dans les ténèbres… Il voulait mourir… Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait… Quelque chose…Non…Quelqu'un… Naruto… Toujours lui… Il devait exécuter à la lettre tous ce que celui-ci lui avait demandé et après peut être qu'il pourrait enfin cesser d'exister, cesser d'apporter le malheur au gens proches de lui.

Une fois arrivé il se présenta chez l'Hokage. Elle était absente. Le corps était toujours là. Paisible. Naruto avait l'air d'un enfant endormit. Sasuke l'observa un long moment. Regarder le corps inerte était insupportable. Il savait qu'il scrutait le moindre signe, mouvement de Naruto qui pourrait lui permettre d'assurer que celui-ci était toujours vivant que sa mort n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar comme il en faisait si souvent. Il avait mal. Sa poitrine semblait sur le point d'exploser littéralement. Son cœur lui faisait mal… Il avait envie de hurler sa peine, sa douleur au monde entier…Il voulait se soulager de ce poids qui lui broyait les entrailles. De cette vie qui ne valait même plus la peine d'être vécu… Sans avoir vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait il se mit à parler. Parler, pour se délivrer. Parler pour que l'autre l'entende et lui pardonne. Parler, pour lui dire tous ce qu'il n'avait pas pu lui avouer. Parler, pour se rassurer. Parler, parler parce qu'il en avait besoin. Parler pour avoir des réponses qui ne venaient pas… Il n'avait jamais autant parlé. Jamais… Lui qui était si silencieux, si insensible… Il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de parler, de pleurer, de se poser des questions, de ressentir un trop plein d'émotions.

Il s'arrêta enfin n'ayant plus rien à dire. Il n'avait plus que la tristesse, les regrets et une vie dont il ne voulait plus… Une vie sans lui…Enfin il remarqua les deux femmes en pleurs dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quel ninja il faisait ! Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est…La mort…Elle était si attirante…Elle résoudrait tous ces problèmes d'un coup…Mais il ne devait pas…Pour Naruto, pour Naruto… Il se tourna vers elles le visage impassible. Pourquoi pleuraient-elles ? Avaient-elles entendus ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles là ? Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement. Il soupira, ravalant ses larmes encore une fois. Il voulait être consolé, rassuré une deuxième fois mais il n'en montra rien. Sakura s'avança pourtant, jetant un regard discret sur le corps de leur ami perdu, et le serra fort, très fort dans ses bras. Il était au bord de la crise de nerf, prêt à se laisser aller encore une fois mais cette fois il devait être fort pour elle et pour tous les autres. Il lui murmura :

- Ces derniers mots ont été pour toi…

Un petit mensonge par omission qu'il ne regretta pas quand il vit son sourire et ses yeux remplis de reconnaissance. Elle l'aimait donc elle aussi… Pas de surprise…Lorsque l'on côtoyait un rayon de soleil assez puissant pour vous réchauffez le cœur, il était normal d'en tomber amoureux, de vouloir qu'il reste auprès de vous pour toujours… Toujours…Ce mot plein de promesse de devrait pas exister…Il ne veut rien dire…Rien n'est immortelle ou en dehors du temps et de l'espace…Ce fut Tsunade qui tira Sasuke de ces sombres pensées, elle lui demanda :

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui. La Vallée de la Fin…Sous un bel arbre orange au pied d'une rivière de la même couleur que ces yeux.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et déclara :

- Je vais prévenir les autres.

*** Fin du Flashback***

Sasuke grogna. Il ne voulait plus revivre ces instants de tristesse. Il avait tourné la page. Il était passé à autre chose. Quand trop de choses lui revenaient il buvait. L'automédication lui suffisait. Cela le détruisait mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Après la mort de Naruto, il avait bu, il s'était entrainé. Et c'était tout… Il était Hokage, sans amis proches, sans famille, sans amour…Sa vie n'en était pas vraiment une, il était mort de l'intérieur. Mort depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé, persuadé que tout cela n'était pas vrai, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Quelques secondes après il s'était retrouvé sans trop savoir comment à l'enterrement de son meilleur ami. Ses souvenirs de l'enterrement étaient flous, brouillés par les larmes… Il se rappelait avoir vu les gens pleurer, il avait lui-même versé quelques larmes… Quel doux euphémisme… Mais la seule image net qui lui restait en mémoire c'était le corps frêle presque fragile de Naruto dans le cercueil en bois de cerisier. Il paressait si serein, si heureux. L'envie de le rejoindre s'était encore une fois fait sentir…Plus forte que jamais…Il avait résisté…Pour Naruto… Et voilà où il en était… Il n'était pas heureux mais surement que là haut, quelqu'un poussait des cris de joie à sa place. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, pour son nom gravé au kunai sur la stèle des héros de Konoha, pour la vie qu'il n'avait pas pu vivre.

Il soupira. Cela n'avait pas été facile…Devenir Hokage, gagner la confiance des Anciens etc, etc…Un autre souvenir fugace lui revint.

*** Flashback***

Encore une fois, il était seul dans son petit appartement miteux, sombre et pas entretenu. Des boites de ramen recouvraient le sol. Il se nourrissait uniquement de pâtes depuis sa mort, comme pour ne pas risquer de l'oublier. Des bouteilles de saké jonchaient également le sol, sa seule distraction. Depuis quelques temps il ne s'entrainait plus… Trop faible,, découragé… Il n'essayait même plus de réaliser les rêves de Naruto… C'était trop…Difficile…Contraignant… Il ne sortait plus de chez lui… Il avait pensé à déserté mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il les décevait tous et il en était conscient. D'abord ces amis l'avaient admiré pour le courage dont il faisait preuve, il retrouvait une part de Naruto en lui, sa détermination… Puis, Sasuke s'était senti écrasé par l'espoir de ces amis de voir un nouveau Naruto, alors il était devenu agressif…Et eux, ils l'avaient laissé tomber comme une vulgaire chaussette… Il s'était senti tellement seul, abandonné, mais il avait continué…Et puis il avait réalisé… C'était impossible…Ce jour là il avait bu jusqu'à plus soif… Désespéré… Et à peu à peu il n'avait plus rien fait… Il s'était laissé aller…Et puis un jour…

BAMBAMBAM !!!

Sakura…. Elle était venue. Elle l'avait insulté, frappé jusqu'à être soulagée. Jusqu'à être calmée. Elle lui avait dit toutes ces choses, horribles et si vraies…

« Tu ne vaux rien ! Naruto croyait en toi ! Il aurait tout fait pour toi ! Il a tout fait pour toi, pour te sauver ! Et qu'est ce que tu fais pour le remercier ?! Monsieur se laisse mourir ! Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ! Sasuke, regarde-moi ! Redeviens celui que tu étais ! Redeviens celui qu'il admirait plus que tout au monde ! Réalise ses rêves ! Merde ! »

*** Fin du Flashback***

Sakura avait était une sorte de déclencheur, grâce à elle, il était Hokage à présent.

Maintenant il devait aller sur sa tombe. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint son but, leur but.

Il partit furtivement, sans faire de bruit, il dissimula son aura en passant devant les gardes et s'élança dans la foret. Après quelques heures il arriva enfin. Il s'assit devant la petite pierre où le non de Naruto était inscrit. Il sortit une bouteille de saké et l'ouvrit. Il en but de longues gorgées avant d'asperger la tombe du liquide. Ses yeux se voilèrent mais il résista à l'envie de pleurer à la place un doux sourire vint éclairer son visage. Il murmura :

- Hey c'est moi !

Sa voix était rauque. Il reprit la parole :

- Tes rêves se réalisent baka ! Tu te rends compte il suffit que tu demandes et t'obtiens tout ce que tu veux ! A partir de maintenant je vais cesser de vivre ta vie pour pouvoir commencer la mienne d'accord ?

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux.

- J'ai enfin compris que ce que tu souhaitais c'étais que je sois heureux ! Eh ouais usuratonkashi j'ai fini par mettre le doigt dessus tout à l'heure en repensant à… Tu sais ? Tous ce qui s'est passé depuis… Depuis… Désolé j'arrive toujours pas à le dire…C'est encore trop difficile… Je vais arrêter de boire aussi… Parce que…Tu n'aurais pas aimer me voir comme ça… T'imagine pas que je fais tous ça pour toi hein ?! Pas du tout !

Il eut un temps. Sasuke éclata de rire. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps…

- Si en fait… Tout ça c'est pour toi ! Profites-en ! Je t'aime tellement…

Il se leva jetant un dernier regard sur la tombe de son ami. Soudain ses yeux s'activèrent. Il avait cru voir une ombre… Une ombre au sourire étincelant…Une ombre lui disant merci…Un ange…


End file.
